Don't leave me alone
by AoHimeAo
Summary: Furihata hanyalah seorang pengecut yang diselimuti oleh masa lalu, Ia tak mampu untuk move on, dan terperangkap dalam masa lalu. Pada akhirnya, ia pun dipenuhi penyesalan.


Dunia itu tak adil.

Furihata tak bisa lebih setuju lagi tentang pernyataan itu. Pernyataan yang menohoknya tepat di hati terdalam. Apa salah dia? Ia tak tahu. Lalu mengapa hati ini terasa sakit sekali?

Seseorang tolong,

"Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun akan pergi. Apa kau yakin tak mau mengantarnya?"

Ah, ia tahu penyebabnya.

* * *

 **Don't leave me alone © AoHimeAo**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warn: boy x boy, AkaFuri, bisa dibilang drama, namun gak yakin ini hurt/comfort (?), Typo bertebaran, EYD yang tak terpakai, dll**

 **DLDR!**

 **You have been warned**

* * *

 **1 bulan sebelumnya—**

"Furihata, kau hebat! Kau diterima di SMA Rakuzan, lho!" ucap salah satu sahabat Furihata, Fukuda, yang –sangat ia kenali. "Aahhh, aku iri denganmu, Furihata." Gumamnya secara tak sadar.

Furihata memang tak berniat masuk ke Rakuzan. Bahkan ia mengerjakan tes yang disediakan setengah hati. Ia memang tak pantas menuntut ilmu di sana jika ia memiliki motivasi yang salah di Rakuzan sana. "Yah, motivasiku juga salah sih. Kalau bisa bertukar aku akan bertukar denganmu deh." Balasnya yang hanya ia anggap sebagai candaan belaka. Niatnya memang tak baik, dan sekarang ia diterima, ia harus menahan nafsu duniawinya.

Fukuda kepo, "Emang motivasimu apa? Biar bisa ketemu 'doi' yang dulu?" ucapnya sok tau. Niatnya sih cuma bercanda.

Tapi Furihata bereaksi, ia terpelatuk. "Ya, kurang lebih begitu lah ya." Jawabnya asal. Ia lelah, luar dan dalam. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini mustahil. Doi yang ia maksud itu bergender sama dengannya, dengan kata lain...

 _Homosexual_.

Sayang sih Jepang bukan negara penganut liberalisme. Jika iya, mungkin Furihata tak akan malu-malu kucing seperti ini.

 **7 hari sebelumnya—**

Furihata _nervous_. Ia takut— ah, bukan, dia panik. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan target motivasinya? Ia merasa bersalah karena hilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap orang tersebut tak mengenalinya.

"Aka-chin~ biarkan aku makan snack-ku dong~" ucap seseorang berambut ungu sambil meraih-raih snack yang dipegang oleh seorang laki=laki berambut merah yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Padahal ia bisa mengambil secara paksa, namun aura wibawa si rambut merah tak terbendungkan.

"Atsushi, sudah kubilang 'kan saat latihan tak ada snack. Kalau kau tak turut, ku tak akan mempertemukanmu dengan Tatsuya." Ancam si rambut merah dengan tatapan yang tak bergetar meskipun di depannya adalah seseorang yang –mungkin— setinggi galah.

Furihata yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ya, ia mengenali aura ' _emperor_ ' itu. Pusat afeksinya ada di hadapannya. "ugh, sekolah sebesar ini kenapa hanya ada satu jalur untuk ke kelasku, sih?" gumamnya penuh protes sepelan mungkin. Ia pun mengambil _hoodie_ -nya dan memakainya, sebisa mungkin menutupi mukanya dan bertingkah natural. Dengan itu ia pun berjalan melewati mereka.

"Hei, kau—"

Namun sayang, seorang yang berambut ungu memanggilnya.

"Hmm~ aku baru melihatmu disini. Kau punya uang 'kan? Bisa pinjamkan aku sebagian?" ucapnya sambil menghampiri Furihata yang sudah gemetaran. Mungkin sedikit sentuhan dan ia akan mengompol.

Dengan keberanian yang teguh ia pun berbicara, berharap si rambut merah tak mengenalinya. "A-aku tak pu-punya. Maaf." Ah, ia terbata. Gawat.

Si raksasa telah berdiri di depannya. "Apa-apaan kau ini memakai _hoodie_ panas-panas begini?" dan membuka kupluknya.

Furihata yang menyadarinya langsung berlari ke kelasnya tanpa memakai kembali kupluknya. _Argh, sial, sial, sial! Dia melihatnya, sialaaan!_ Sumpah serapahnya dari dalam hati. Ia pun berlari secepat mungkin ke kelasnya dan mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari jendela. Ia takut jika ia diikuti oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

BEEP! BEEP! BEE—

"Halo, bu? Ada apa?" ucap Furihata pelan. Ia sudah lelah.

"Oh, Kouki! Kau sedang di Rakuzan kan?"

"Iya, bu. Kenapa?"

"Uhm, ibu minta tolong boleh?"

Furihata punya perasan tak enak. "Minta tolong apa, bu?"

Muncul kesunyian sejenak. "Tolong berikan buah yang ada di tasmu ke Akashi-kun, ya."

"HAA?" ucapnya spontan, masih belum sadar. "Ah, maaf. Ibu kan tahu gimana hubunganku dengan dia... apa ibu mau ia lebih membenciku lagi?" ya, ibunya tahu kondisi anaknya. Bukan yang bagian bahwa ia menyukai sahabat kecilnya itu, namun bagian dimana Akashi membencinya saat mereka tiba-tiba saja pindah.

"Sebenarnya, Shiori-san telah meninggal tak lama setelah kita pergi." Sunyi pun mengisi percakapan telepon mereka. Furihata masih berusaha untuk mencerna info baru yang ia dari ibunya itu. "Dan Akashi-kun bilang kalau keinginan terakhirnya adalah melihat kalian berdua tertawa bersama."

Furihata tak dapat memendam tangisnya lagi. Air mata yang mulai berjatuhan tanpa suara pun memendam suaranya. Berusaha agar ia tak terlihat menyedihkan, meskipun tak ada yang melihatnya saat ini. "...baiklah, aku tutup ya..." ucapnya dengan nada se-netral mungkin dan menahan air matanya agar tak terus berjatuhan. Tanpa menunggu, ia segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan ibunya. "Senyum berdua, eh?"

Anak-anak yang lain pun mulai berdatangan. Ia menenangkan dirinya dan tak lupa menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia tak mau terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu lagi. "Kutitipkan pada seseorang saja kali ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Oh! Furihata-kun, ya?" sahut seseorang dari sampingnya. "Lama tak bertemu, ya." Suaranya datar. Ia merupakan seseorang yang tak ekspresif, Furihata sangat mengenalinya.

"Kuroko? Heh, sudah kuduga kau diterima disini." Sedikit informasi, Furihatabersama dengan Akashi dan Kuroko adalah sahabat masa kecil. Kuroko adalah saudara jauh Akashi. "AH, baguslah kau ada disini. Bisa minta tolong tidak?" Ia pun menyodorkan kotak makanan berisi buah-buahan kepada Kuroko.

"Ini kuapakan?" ujar sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshake kesukaannya.

"Tolong berikan itu ke Akashi-kun, ya? Bilang saja itu dari seseorang lain." Jawabnya sambil menunduk. Ia merasa tak enak. "Apapun yang ia lakukan, jangan bilang itu dari aku, ya?" kemudian ia menyelipkan secarik kertas di dalam.

"Eh, kenapa tak dikasih langsung saja? Kelasnya kan disamping kelas kita." Ucapnya sembarang. Yah, lagipula ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Pokoknya ada lah alasannya. Kamu ga perlu tahu kok. Tolong, ya." Ucapnya menghindari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon.

Saat jam istirahat, Kuroko bergegas ke kelas sepupunya, Akashi. Kalau telat sedikit mereka tak akan bisa bertemu. "Akashi-kun... aku punya titipan." Ucapnya secara sopan dari depan kelas. Pintu kelas lebih tepatnya.

"Oh, Tetsuya. Ada apa?" Akashi menghampirinya dan Kuroko menyodorkan kotak makanan yang dititipkan oleh Furihata tadi. "Ini apa, bentou?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Itu dari Fu— ah, bukan. Dari seseorang yang sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu. Sahabat kita." Balasnya. Ia tak menyebutkan namanya 'kan? Ia tak salah kok. "Urusanku sudah selesai disini. Sampai jumpa."

Akashi menatap Kuroko sampai ia berbelok baru ia kembali ke kursinya dan membuka tempat makanan itu. "Buah-buahan dan... kertas?..."

' **Aku minta maaf**

 **-chihuahua** '

"Heh, anak itu. Dasar." Ia terkekeh sambil memakan buah yang telah diterimanya. Mungkin ia akan bertemu lagi kapan-kapan.

Tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain.

 **Now—**

Furihata menyesal. Seharusnya hari itu ia yang memberikan buah-buah tersebut langsung. Andai saja ia tahu hari ini akan datang, pasti ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhirnya bertemu sang pujaan hati.

Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk hal tersebut.

"Pada akhirnya kalian tak bisa tersenyum bersama lagi, eh?" gumam ibu Furihata yang memang kecewa pada anaknya yang pengecut. "Kau bahkan tak berbicara sekalipun." Ingin sekali ia mengomeli anaknya yang pengecut itu, namun tak ada gunanya. Ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia anggap anaknya itu sendiri.

Furihata sadar betul ia bodoh. Ia tahu. Tapi apa salah Furihata? Ia tak mengerti. Apakah takdir membenci mereka untuk bersama sekuat ini? Furihata hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menahan nangis. Tidak, ia bukannya dingin, ia hanya tak mau terlihat menyedihkan pada waktu terakhirnya ia melihat wajah Akashi Seijuurou yang terpampang di bingkai.

Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun.

 **A/n : Hiya, AoHimeAo, here. Ya, saya kepikiran ide ini entah dari mana dan emang ini random banget ceritany, jadi bingung sendiri/? Ya, daku pengen nulis fluff tapi tangan nolak duh ku sedih ;;;; KENAPA BIKIN FIC FLUFF ITU SUSAH ;;;;; maapin saya yang menistakan fandom ini ;;;**

 **Anyway, karena saya baper sendiri saya bikin omake yang agak sweet/? Gitu.**

 **° OMAKE °**

Furihata melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa. Ah, kini ia telah bekerja sebagai guru penitipan anak dan TK di dekat rumahnya. Ibunya telah hidup tenang di panti jompo bersama ayahnya. Tak terasa telah 12 tahun lewat setelah kepergian Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasa bersalah saat kejadian itu. Rasa ini tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Ia saat ini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Sekarang pukul 8 malam dan tinggal dia dan Kuroko yang tinggal di tempat ini.

"Furihata-kun!" teriak Kuroko dari depan pintu TK. "Bisa tolong kesini sebentar?"

Furihata pun menghampirinya dan ingin rasanya ia pingsan. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak kecil yang mirip— Ah, tidak, terlihat sama persis seperti Akashi-kun, pujaan hatinya. Kecuali matanya yang coklat, persis seperti milik Furihata. "Kuroko, dia—"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Saat aku ingin membuang sampah ia ada di depan pintu terduduk sendirian." Kuroko mengambil handuk untuk menghangatkan anak tersebut.

"Papa!" ucap si anak yang kemudian memeluk lengan Furihata erat. "Papa! Ayo pulang!" lanjutnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum. "Furihata-kun kau adopsi saja anak itu. Dia terlihat persis seperti buah hati Akashi dan dirimu." Usulnya.

Furihata terdiam. Si anak kecil itu hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang membulat. Rasanya seperti Furihata bercermin. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah. "Baiklah, ku lakukan." Dengan itu ia pun pulang dan akan mengurusi kartu keluarganya besok. "Hei nak, siapa namamu?"

Anak itu pun terdiam sejenak.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Furihata sekkali lagi.

"Seijuurou" gumamnya pelan. Furihata kaget. "Namaku Seijuurou." Ia ucapkan namanya sekali lagi. Ingin rasanya Furihata Furihata memeluknya.

Kali ini Furihata tak akan gagal melindungi Seijuurou. "Kau mau kan tinggal denganku, Aka— Sei?" jawabnya yang masih teringat nama seseorang tersebut.

"Um! Tentu saja!" jawabnya dengan penuh antusias dan senyum yang merekah lebar.

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah Furihata, ia pun mengecek kotak posnya. Yah meskipun—

Ah, tidak. Ia mendapatkan surat hari ini. Ia melihat amplop. Panti jompo Tokyo. "Ibu?" ia pun membuka isinya.

' **Kouki, sayang. Maafkan ibu yang memarahimu 12 tahun lalu. Itu karena ibu menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kau ketahui. Bacalah. –Furihata** '

Ia pun kemudian membuka kertas yang satu lagi dan membacanya. Tangisnya pun tak tertahan lagi. Ia terduduk dan menangis. "Papa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Seijuurou yang khawatir. "Aku bertemu seorang laki-laki yang mirip denganku. Ia berkata jika ada seseorang yang menangis, cara terbaik untuk memulihkannya adalah memeluknya." Ia pun memeluk tubuh Furihata yang lebih besar darinya.

Furihata hanya bisa menangis lebih keras mengingat anak yang ia adopsi benar-benar seperti perwujudan Akashi dulu. Ia sedih namun pada saat yang sama, ia pun bahagia, karena diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk melindungi seseorang yang ia sayangi.

' **Jangan minta maaf, Aku cinta padamu, Kouki. Sejak dahulu kala. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, ya. –Akashi Seijuurou** '

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
